It is common practice for EEG information to be monitored and reviewed as a diagnostic tool, such as, for example, during cerebrovascular surgery. Typical EEG information is gathered from EEG monitoring devices. Unfortunately, typical EEG monitoring devices provide continuous analog-to-digital conversion of monitored signals and full-resolution due to use of a fixed resolution analog-to-digital converter. This results in wasteful conversion of monitored signals and the need for large amounts of storage space, especially since most monitored signals do not have medical significance. It is also unfortunate that the more storage being performed, the larger the size of storage device required, thereby resulting in EEG monitoring devices be fairly large in size.
It is also noted that typical EEG monitoring devices require large power supplies. This contributes to EEG monitoring devices not only being fairly large in size, but also heavy in weight.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.